Candle In The Darkness
by musicalcat93
Summary: Following their final encounter on Crait, Kylo is sure of his hatred and anger towards towards Rey. But, an unexpected encounter forces him to deal with his emotions and it turns his world upside down. First time writing Fan fiction so reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

It had been several weeks since their last force connection on Crait. During this time Kylo had gone over that moment when Rey had shut the Falcon's door on him a hundred times. In each instance he managed to convince himself a little more how much he hated and despised the young scavenger. She had turned down his offer to help rule the galaxy. Turning her back on him after everything they had been through together. He promised himself the next time they met he would show her no mercy.

One day, as he was attending to his supreme leader duties, a storm trooper informed him that a rebel ship with a single occupant had been captured. "Excellent" Kylo said. "Have the prisoner taken to the interrogation room. I will attend to them myself." Kylo immediately started making his way down to the holding cells, his footsteps echoing through the metallic halls. This was what he needed. Someone he could take out some of his frustrations on.

But, as he rounded the final corner, the sight before his eyes was the last thing he was expecting to see. Being escorted by two storm troopers was Rey herself. At first Kylo felt a deep satisfaction, finally he would be able to take his revenge against the girl who'd caused him so much anguish and turmoil. But, as he looked closer he noticed something was wrong. Rey was covered in bruises and her clothes were torn in multiple places. Her hair was matted and blood ran down her face from a deep gash across her forehead. She could barely walk; the storm troopers were more dragging her through the hallway. Kylo froze, not expecting the onslaught of emotions that washed over him. All the hatred that had been growing inside him for the past few weeks vanished. In that moment, as he watched her being roughly pulled into the interrogation room, all he could feel was concern for her safety, anger towards whoever had hurt her, and a deep longing to go to her side.

As he stood there trying to regain his composure an officer approached him. "The girl is ready for you, sir" The solider stood at attention, awaiting his orders. Kylo managed to pull himself together enough to respond. "Very well. Put a guard on her door, no one is to go in but me. I will deal with her shortly." With that he rounded quickly and strode away.

Hurrying back to his room, he sealed the door and tried to figure out what was going on. He couldn't understand it, all this time he had been so sure of his feelings. So positive in everything he believed. But all that had been shattered the moment he had laid eyes on Rey's broken and bruised body. He closed his eyes trying to clear his mind, but his thoughts kept going back to her. As he sat in the quiet room he was slowly aware of other emotions and feelings mixing with his own. He was confused at first, but realized it must be the force connection he and Rey shared. However, this particular bond felt stronger than the previous ones. Hesitating for only a moment, he dropped his barriers and immediately felt their minds join more fully than ever before. He nearly doubled over as a wave of pain swept over his body. Only momentarily caught off guard, Kylo quickly became aware he was feeling a reflection of the pain from Rey's injuries. He was not surprised about the dull ache in his temple where he'd noted the gash on her head earlier. What he was not expecting was the sharp, stabbing pain radiating from his left side. He heart dropped again as he realized she must have broken ribs. The slight wave of drowsiness that hit him indicated Rey was barely staying conscious. Realizing she wouldn't have the strength to keep up her normal mental barriers, he focused his thoughts and started searching through her memories until he found the moment just preceding her capture.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rey was pushing the old cargo ship as hard as it would go, but couldn't quite shake the First Order ship that had been tracking them. Oh, how she had regretted not bringing the Falcon for what should have been a routine mission. She glanced over her shoulder at the half-dozen refugees she had been tasked with escorting back to the resistance base. They were sitting and talking quietly in the back, not yet realizing the danger that was following them so close. Rey quickly looked away and focused on flying. Running one last scan of her surroundings she picked up a small meteor field. Hoping there would be one large enough to hide her vessel in she quickly changed course. But, as they drew closer scans indicated all the meteors were too small to accommodate the ship. But, there were a few that would be adequate to cover the small escape pods._

 _Rey hastily moved to the back and informed her passengers what was going to happen. As they went to start loading into the pods, Rey went about setting the auto-pilot mode so the First Order ship would have something to continue chasing. She also sent an encrypted message to the base with their coordinates. Just as she was finishing, one of her passengers came back up and said "There's only 3 escape pods, with room for 2 each." Rey hesitated, knowing full well what that meant. She turned and spoke with as much authority as she could muster. "You need to get inside your pod. We're nearing the drop point" "But..." The young man started to protest, but Rey cut him off "You heard me, go! I've sent the coordinates to the resistance, they should be by soon to pick you up" He quickly turned and made his way back down the cargo hold._

 _Once the indicator light showed all the pods were securely sealed Rey piloted the ship dangerously close to one of the larger meteors and ejected the pods onto its surface. She then kicked the engines back on hard and moved to get as far away as possible. As expected the First Order ship soon caught up with her. Rey did her best to hold them off, but soon a tractor beam was locked on. Abandoning the helm, Rey grabbed her lightsaber and prepared for a fight. She hid in a small alcove, hoping for the element of surprise. The sound of storm troopers boarding and beginning their search reached her ears and she readied her weapon. The first one entered the room and she struck quickly. Swinging her saber downward to knock his weapon out of his hands and then delivering a final blow across his chest. Two more troopers entered right on his tail and she had to resort to deflecting their blaster fire. She finally managed to get close enough to drive her glowing blade through one of the storm troopers armor._

 _Before Rey could regain her balance and turn her attention to the second opponent, she felt a sharp pain in her back as an electric shock ripped through her body. She hit the ground on all fours knees gasping for breath. Almost immediately she felt the butt of a blaster make hard contact with her skull. This caused the room to start spinning and she collapsed completely. The storm troopers above her started laughing and jeering. They each took their turn kicking her hard in the stomach, with two of the blows each resulting in a sickening crack. Rey was barely aware as cuffs were placed on her wrists and she was dragged onto the First Order ship._


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in her memories, Kylo was suddenly jolted back to the present as he felt a sharp rise in Rey's panic level. Kylo was frantic to know what had happened. His eyes flew open, but he was shocked to see the inside of the interrogation room. He quickly concluded this more powerful force bond was allowing him to see through her eyes. Kylo barely had time to fully comprehend this new development when he saw the source of Rey's increasing fear. Standing just a few feet away from her was General Hux. "Well, well. You're the little piece of scum that's been causing the First Order so many problems." Hux said smugly. He took a few steps forward, leaned over Rey slightly, and braced his hands on either side of her. "The Supreme Leader said he was going to deal with you. But, since he's not here, I think I should get to have a little fun first" Kylo felt Rey twist in her restraints, trying to get away from Hux, but this only caused the pain in her side to worsen significantly. Hux wrapped one of his gloved hands around her throat, squeezing just hard enough to cause her breathing to become labored. "Now don't worry." Hux sneered. "I'm sure our Supreme Leader wouldn't object to this"

Forcing the connection between them to end, Kylo was on his feet in an instant and running out the door. The overwhelming instinct to protect Rey was blocking out everything else in his mind. He raced through the hallways, partially sliding around the final corner to the cell block corridor. The rage within him was so great he force blasted the cell door off its hinges with ease.

Hux looked up with surprise at the black-clad figure stepping over the fractured remains of the door. His one hand was still grasping Rey's throat tightly, trying to twist her head towards him. The other was trying to undo the material at her waist. Rey was struggling against him with everything she had. But between the restraints holding her down and her diminished strength, she was completely at his mercy.

"Supreme Leader!" Hux blurted out. "I..." But he was unable to finish his sentence as Kylo reached out and grabbed him in a force choke hold. "You, nor anyone else, will ever touch her again" Although Kylo said this in barely a whisper, his tone made it clear just how dangerous he was. Kylo flung General Hux across the room, slamming him into the wall and watched as he crumbled into an unconscious pile on the floor.

Kylo quickly turned back to Rey and his rage-filled expression immediately softened as he saw the fear and uncertainty still in her eyes. Concern filled his heart again and he was by her side in a heartbeat. He started to place a hand on her cheek, but she flinched away causing him to draw back slightly. "It's alright" He murmured. "I'm not going to hurt you" He quickly went to work releasing the restraints that held her down. Anger once again pulsed through him as he saw the deep red marks the straps and cuffs had made on her limbs from being cinched too tight.

Rey immediately attempted to stand, but cried out in pain and started to collapse. Kylo caught her small frame in his arms and made her sit back into the chair. "You're too weak" he said "These injuries need to be attended to" Rey looked at him with surprise. "Why are you helping me?" she asked quietly. Kylo's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, trying to find words to express his intentions. "You...complete a part of me that I didn't even know was missing. You are my candle in the darkness." Rey managed a small smile before she fell back into the chair, slipping into unconsciousness. "No, no. Stay with me" Kylo said frantically. He could feel through the bond she was barely hanging on. Gently, he scooped her into his arms and made his way into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

In the hallway Kylo hesitated, knowing if he continued with this plan he would forever be an outcast from the First Order. But, as he looked down at Rey, the mere sight of her quelled any doubts that were forming. Kylo silently made his way to the hanger avoiding the more well-traveled routes. There were only 2 storm troopers guarding his ship and he easily exerted his will over their minds. They moved aside without question while he boarded. Once inside, Kylo gently laid Rey down and kissed her forehead, "Hang in there" he murmured softly. Quickly making his way to the helm controls, Kylo began the launch sequence.

He didn't know exactly where he was planning on going, but just knew he had to get Rey as far away from the First Order as possible. As his fingers flew deftly over the controls, he tried to process everything he was feeling. He'd become intrigued by Rey during their many force encounters, but never dreamed his emotions ran so deep. When he'd decided to betray Snoke he told himself it was all to become the Supreme Leader and rule the galaxy. Looking back at that moment however Kylo knew, deep down, these feelings had been present then as well. His protective instincts for Rey must have triggered something when Snoke was torturing her for information. Glancing back at Rey he realized she'd become the most important thing in his life and he would do anything to keep her safe.

An announcement over the ship's loudspeaker jarred him back to reality. "This is General Hux" the voice reverberating throughout the corridors. "Kylo Ren has betrayed the First Order and is conspiring with the Resistance. He is to be found and stopped at all costs." Kylo quickly kicked his engines to life and took off. Opening fire at the hanger doors, he blasted it full of holes. Hoping this was going to work, he punched his ship through the door and into space, jumping to light speed almost instantly.

Once the ship was traveling safely, Kylo turned his attention back to Rey. She still had not regained consciousness and seemed almost paler to him. Kylo did not know much about first-aid, he'd always had droids and First Order medics to take care of that sort of thing. It was obvious she needed help, but the question was where to turn. Anywhere in the galaxy he would instantly be recognized and feared as the Jedi Killer that he was. Sighing deeply, Kylo regrettable knew there was only one place that she could get the proper care and where he would hopefully be able to talk his way out of being executed on sight. Unfortunately, as he had no clue where the new Resistance base was located, he would have to get that information from Rey. Kylo hated having to do this; she has been through so much he didn't want to invade her again. Knowing it was for her own good though; he gently placed his fingers on her temples and once again entered her mind. Rey must have been vaguely aware he was trying to help as the location came to the forefront of her mind. Kylo immediately changed course before returning to Rey's side. As they hurtled through space, he tried to send waves of healing force energy into Rey. This was more of a Light side skill so his training was extremely limited in it. Still, he felt like Rey was soon breathing a little easier. Bruises were already starting to form on her neck where Hux had gripped so tightly. Kylo regretted that he hadn't done more than just knock out that horrible man.

Kylo didn't leave her side throughout the entire trip, holding her small hand tenderly in his muscular one. Watching her lie on the bench peacefully, he marveled at how he'd never known anyone like her before. Rey had so much fire and passion in everything she did and cared deeply for the people around her. Light energy radiated from her, yet he could also the feel the Dark ebbing under the surface. The exact opposite of him, a Yin to his Yang. When they were together a balance was created, unlike anything Kylo had ever experienced. He only hoped they wouldn't be too late in getting Rey the help she needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long for this update, life's been crazy. Now I just have figure out where to take the story now. Hope you enjoy!

All too soon, they were nearing their destination. Regrettably, Kylo left Rey's side and took back over manual control just as they dropped out of light speed. He scanned the surface of the planet and soon discovered a small base, half hidden in a cliff. Piloting the ship closer he sent out a message. "This is Kylo Ren of the First Order. I have Rey onboard; she's injured and needs medical attention" The radio silence seemed to last for an eternity as Kylo waited for a reply. Finally, fed up with being ignored he opened the channel again and yelled at whatever poor sap was manning communications. "Listen! If this were an attack I wouldn't be making contact from a single ship. I would have the entire First Order fleet in orbit and blasting you into oblivion. Rey is hurt and can't afford to have you debating if you can trust me. So open your bay doors or I will force my way in!" Still there was no response. Kylo's temper had always seemed to get the better of him and this situation was no different. Punching his ship forward he flew up to the Resistance base and, for the second time that day, blasted several large holes through the bay door.

Kylo's mind was racing as he piloted his shuttle though the crumbling door and onto a landing pad. He knew that any Resistance fighter would be more than happy to shoot him on sight. But, he needed to stay alive long enough to ensure Rey was taken care of. Glancing out the window he could see a small handful of ragtag people frantically grabbing blasters and aiming them at his imposing ship. Rising from the pilots chair Kylo strode back to his ship's cargo doors. Hesitantly, he placed his lightsaber on the floor. He hated giving up his main way to defend himself, but figured it was the best way to show a "white flag" of trust. Kylo pushed the button to open the doors and then slipped back to the front of the ship where Rey lay unconscious. He knelt on the floor and squeezed her hand one more time as he heard the shouts and footsteps of the boarding party. As the first officer in a flight suit entered the room Kylo quickly placed his hands behind his head and said "Don't shoot, I surrender". The rebellion soldier's blaster was already aimed at Kylo, but he hesitated upon seeing the injured Rey. A look of shock crossed the pilot's face which quickly turned to anger. Tightening his hold on his blaster he shouted "What did you do to her?" Recognizing this arrogant young fool as the one he'd tortured a while back for information, it took all of Kylo's self-control not to lose his temper and force-slam the idiot across the small area. "I didn't do this" Kylo replied "She was beaten by the storm troopers who initially captured her. I brought her here to get your help". Poe Dameron scoffed "Like I'm really going to believe that the fearsome Supreme Leader would turn himself over to the rebellion just to help someone who he's already tried to kill on several occasions." Kylo's anger was reaching a critical point by now, but he managed to reply in a controlled tone "I don't give a crap what you believe. I'm telling you what happened"

At this point two other rebellion soldiers entered the room, but froze upon seeing the scene in front of them. Poe pulled a pair of force cuffs out of his pocket and ordered them to secure the cuffs on Kylo. Glances of fear passed between the young soldiers as they cautiously made their way towards the imposing Supreme Leader. Kylo kept his eyes glued to Poe as they forced his arms behind his back and tightened the metal restraints over his wrists. Throughout all this, Kylo was puzzled why he kept getting more and more out of breath. He had fought whole battles and never felt this tired. Panic suddenly dawned on him at the realization that this was being caused by his connection to Rey. His raging anger was replaced once again by emotions he had little experience dealing with. "Please hurry! You have to help her now!" Kylo begged of Poe, who was now kneeling beside Rey's unconscious form. Poe glanced up and a momentary look of hesitation passed over his face as he saw the fear and desperation etched in Kylo's eyes. "Get a medic in here now" Poe ordered then added. "And drag this scum-bag to a nice cozy cell" Kylo could only watch helplessly as they dragged him away from Rey. Hoping and praying he hadn't been too late to save his guiding light.


	6. Chapter 6

**I had fun writing this chapter and bringing Poe into it a little more. Please review!**

Kylo was pacing his small cell for what was probably the twentieth time in the past few hours. He despised losing control of the situation and not knowing what was going on with Rey. He had tried countless times to reach her through their bond, but everything felt fuzzy. He could only guess she was sedated. Kylo slumped back onto the small, uncomfortable cot located in the corner and dropped his head into his cuffed hands. He decided to try meditation to calm the chaotic thoughts and emotions raging inside him. Closing his eyes, Kylo slowed his breathing and attempted to focus his mind. Usually when he did this he could feel the Darkness flowing through him like a river. Engulfing him with its wild, untamed, and destructive nature. But this time it was different, feeling slower, more controlled. It even seemed lighter, as swirls of light energies mixed with his own darkness. Kylo thought back to the shuttle with Rey and how this was an exact mirror of the force energies he felt in her.

At that moment Kylo sensed another presence in the room and his eyes flew open. Poe was standing outside the cell door, his blaster aimed at Kylo's chest. "How's Rey?" Kylo immediately inquired. Poe's eye's narrowed slightly as he replied coolly "She has a few broken ribs, internal bleeding, punctured lung, and a pretty severe concussion. The medics don't think she'll make it" Kylo felt the breath momentarily leave him as a wave of sadness engulfed him. He dealt with death frequently in the First Order, but the potential of losing Rey seemed to rip at his very soul. Poe continued. "I guess you're pretty pleased with this outcome. Considering you've already tried to kill her a couple times." Kylo glared at Poe, trying to blink back the tears that were forming. "You know nothing" Kylo spat. "If I'd wanted her dead I could have easily finished her off myself and still come blasting down your door. No, I gave up everything to help her."

Poe's expression was unreadable as he spoke "A lot of the other resistance members are calling for your immediate execution." He clicked a button on a small controller and the restrains around Kylo's wrist unlocked and fell to the floor. "I figured I'd do it now and save everyone some trouble. But I refuse to shoot an incapacitated foe" Kylo stared at the ground and sighed with defeat. "I failed her. I deserve to die" The way his heart felt at the moment, death would be a welcome relief.

Poe laughed "Well well. Maybe you really have changed" Kylo looked up with surprise and saw that the young pilot had lowered his weapon and was watching him curiously. "I started wondering when I saw how you acted towards Rey in the shuttle. The look in your eyes...you can't fake that kind of emotion and fear for someone. Plus, you haven't tried to escape...or kill anyone since arriving. Considering none of us could really stand in the way of the great Kylo Ren, I figured something more going on. Guess I was right." He smirked slightly. "Oh, and actually Rey is going to make a full recovery."

Poe had barely finished speaking before Kylo crossed the cell with his long strides and slammed his fists against the cell door. "It's not smart to lie to me" He growled. Poe raised his hands mockingly "Not lying. The medics were actually surprised how her healing seemed to be accelerated. Almost as though something...or someone was helping her" He pointedly raised his eyebrows on that last point. "Sorry I had to deceive you like that. I just needed to gauge your reaction and see if my suspicions were true. Although, the lack of the First Order trying to obliterate us out of existence should have been a pretty big hint."

Realizing that Poe was telling the truth this time, Kylo relaxed and backed away from the bars slightly. "So you believe me then?" Kylo asked, attempting to pull his emotions in check as relief washed over him at the news of Rey's recovery. Poe shrugged. "For the most part. I know that love can change someone, just never expected that someone to be you. The tricky part is going to be to convince all the others. I wasn't lying about the execution part" He said with his trademark wit. Kylo pondered this for a moment. "I might have a way to help with that..."


End file.
